Enough's Enough
by Arisa Kamashiro
Summary: Hilary and Tyson have finally had it out! It's a good thing Hilary has a friend no one knew about... HilaryKai
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here goes a second try at this fic. I'm sorry if there are mistakes now too, but seeing as I'm sick I should have more time, so hopefully it will at least be better. Remember that this fic is slightly AU in parts, but there shouldn't be too many major differences.

"Why the fuck are you here, you can't even blade! I'm so sick of you coming over here and nagging us when your not even a part of this team!" Tyson yelled, spitting on Hilary slightly. "You don't know anything!" Hilary yelled, slamming the dojo's doors as she left. It was Friday and she had to meet with Ian anyway. 'Don't know how to blade…so what. Neither does Kenny!. I' ve been helping that team too.' She groaned, irritated. She stomped up the steps to her house and walked into her room on the second floor. She quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a plain black spaghetti-strap tank top.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, grabbing her purse hurriedly. She was late, and knowing Ian, he would leave and then bitch at her later over her arrival. She ran out the door and down the street towards the café near her house. She arrived at the door and paused to catch her breath. This would be one of their last meetings before Ian and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys went back to Russia for the tournament, and they would probably be staying there after seeing as it was their home. Which would leave Hilary on her own again.

She sighen, then walked in calmly and searched the tables, finding Ian sitting in the back corner. She walked over and sat down, sipping at the coffee he had already ordered for her. "Sorry, and thanks." She answered, sighing. Ian smirked slightly, looking over at her. "Bad day?" He asked, stating the obvious. "Well, I won't be going to Russia." She answered, flicking a packet of sugar. He looked at her, obviously shocked. "Wh-Why not?" He stuttered, setting his cup down. "Tyson sort of... fired me." She answered slowly, poking a hole through the sugar and watching as it slowly drained into her cup.

Ian's previous smirk returned, and he stood up. "Come work for us. You already know Kai, and I can introduce you to the rest now." Ian said, finally looking her dead in the eyes. "Do you really think that's a good idea? For all we know Kai now hates me as much as he hates Tyson." She responded, raising an eyebrow. "Oh please. We all know Kai would never hate you. You were always his favorite on that team, and the other guys probably won't care either way. You'd be surprised you know. We're not the cold people that we act like in the stadium all the time. You should know that." Hilary blushed, slightly embarrased that she had been thinking those judgemental thoughts. After getting to know both Kai and Ian as good friends she should have known better.

"Well…" Hilary sighed and stood up, looking straight at Ian. "Why not, it might be fun to see the look on Tyson's face. Can you imagine!" She finally responded, laughing and stretching slightly. "We'll have to stop by my house first, my stuff is already packed since I had planned on going with the Revolutions." She said, leaving a tip on the table next to the money Ian had left for the drinks.

They walked over to Hilary's house and she walked upstairs to grab her bag, leaving Ian downstairs. "Where's your sister?" He asked looking at her as she came down the stairs. "Out, like always." She answered. "Living with her is kind of like living alone, only I have to clean up extra messes." She answered with a grin. Hilary wrote her sister a quick note, before leading Ian out of the house and locking the door.

Ian was walking next to her, his face not showing much emotion, and his natural smirk in place. "We really are a lot different then when we're in public, you know." Ian stated, noting her nervousness. She nodded, still looking at the ground as they walked. The hotel wasn't far from the house and she'd have to face Ian's team soon. "Do you think Kai will recognize me?" She asked, pulling her hair into a pony tail. It had been over a year, and her dark hair now reached almost to her breasts. Her body was still mostly the same, she had gotten a little taller and filled out some, but nothing drastic. "I'm sure he will. I would avoid wearing your hair up like that at the tournament though. Tyson might see that tattoo and blame it on our influence." Hilary laughed a little, shrugging her shoulders. Right below her hairline in the middle of the back of her neck was the tiny outline of a heart.

Her laughter died away when she realized they had reached the hotel. Ian pushed open the doors to and led the way over to the elevator. Hilary was nervous, but excited as well. She had spoken to Spencer on one occasion, and he seemed nice enough. Then there was Kai…. She and Kai had been close before. Just friends, but still, she had to admit that even she had a crush on him at one point. She was over it now... probably.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. Hilary followed Ian quickly and stood behind him as he slid the card through the door to his room. He signaled to her to stay behind him as he walked through the door. "Welcome back." Bryan's sarcastic voice drifted through from the kitchen.

Ian moved so he was looking into the kitchen. "Well, excuse me. I was bringing you all home a surprise." He said, glaring at Bryan. Since he had everyone's attention, he motioned for Hilary to come into view.

Hilary walked in and smiled, standing right near Ian. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer all looked at Hilary, then back at Ian for an explanation. Kai stood, his cold mask still on his face. "What's going on Ian? I know your supposed to keep your enemies close to you, but to bring her home..." Tala trailed off, looking up at Ian and Hilary with a teasing grin on his face. Kai gave Hilary a small nod, but kept his eyes on Ian, waiting for an explanation.

"She's not the enemy anymore, and I've got a proposition you guys can't turn down." He answered, his smirk growing even bigger, meeting all their eyes. The four remaining people continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish with the proposition. "I think we should take her for our team. Kai and I have seen her work first hand and she's good at fixing blades, but she's a good strategist. She could help us with information on other teams so we could keep the match-ups even. Besides, how awesome would Tyson's face be if the golden girl he fired walks in with his worst enemies." Even Bryan couldn't resist smirking at that, and Tala looked up at the tiny girl. "Well Hilary, welcome to the team." He smiled, standing and shaking her hand before pulling her into a hug.

Bryan and Spencer walked by, patting her on the back before grabbing Ian and her bag and heading into the bedrooms to figure out the best place for her to stay. "So. It's been awhile. How have you been Kai?" She asked, and Kai looked up. "Yeah." He responded, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah? That's how you been. I never knew the great Kai Hiwatari was so wonderfully articulate and clever." She bit out sarcasticaly, a smile on her face. "Better watch it Hilary. I know where you sleep." He grinned, pushing her slightly in the direction of the stairs as he walked behind her. She laughed. It was nice seeing these guys in a place where they were alone and actually comfortable for once. Tomorrow when they got off the plane and went to the opening ceremonies would be a different story. She sighed and prepared to get a good nights sleep before the drama.

So. Not the longest chapter, I know, but hopefully it is a good start. I'll try to actually continue to update this time guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it takes me a long time to write these, and I'm very sorry for that, but I am trying to make them long while still having substance, and I was stuck for a long while. However, being stuck I did start a new fic, which is very different from this one, but still Hilary centric. If you're interested, please check it out. I really appreciate all the reviews on this story and I will do my best to try and recapture my inspiration on it. This isn't the longest chapter, but when I tried to write more I just couldn't get anything that flowed well.**

**Hilary woke up, rubbing her eyes as everything slowly came into focus. Yesterdays events played over in her head and she had to swallow down the lump in her throat. Kai had already left the room, and judging by the faint hum of voices below he wasn't the only one who was already awake. It was odd, after staying with the Revolutions for so long she was used to being awake with only Rei for the first few hours. **_**'Ah. I wonder if Rei has gone back to China yet… I never even said goodbye to him or Max.'**_** She felt a small prick behind her eyes and had to swallow the lump in her throat again. She would not cry over this anymore.**

**She stood up, determined to focus on something else, and grabbed a comfortable pair of old jeans and a hoodie. She had a coat stuffed away in her carryon for when they arrived in Russia, but the hoodie would do until then. **

**She walked downstairs slowly, shyly. It was odd. She'd spent the night with the Revolutions many times before, and it was never awkward coming down the steps. Here, however, she was a stranger, and she wasn't sure how well she would fit in.**

"**Hey Hilary." Spencer's voice nearly made her jump, but she managed to keep her composure. "Morning Spencer. How are you today." He shrugged, moving over to make room for her on the couch. "Better than you look? You sure you're ready for this." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "No. Not at all. He's going to scream and throw a fit Spencer, and I will probably cry like a little child."**

**The large Russian blader surprised her by laughing as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If he screams at you, Kai will probably break his nose. Well, Kai or Tala. Tala hates to see a girl cry." Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Really? I always pictured Tala as the type that would be making girls cry." She paused for a second, realizing how bad that sounded. "Not to say that he would be mean, just a heart breaker." **

**Spencer laughed again. "Not even close. Tala may not seem like it on the outside, but that kid is in love with being in love. It doesn't take much. Thankfully, he's better at getting over heart break than a normal person as well. It rarely fazes him anymore." Hilary couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. They were so very different than she had expected. Then again, the years Ian had described to her in the Abbey must have made them so hard on the outside. Having each other around was probably the only thing to keep them sane in the first place.**

**Hilary looked down at the floor, immediately worn out. It was too much. Tonight was probably going to be one of the worst nights of her life. She felt the couch shift and Spencer's voice broke into her thoughts again. "Want to come eat?" She shook her head and he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder again for a quick moment before walking away. **

**She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when Tala dropped her bag at her feet. "Come on Princess, it's time to go." She was surprised to see him speaking softly with a small smile on his face. He had his hand out to her and she took it gratefully. She grabbed her bag as she stood, but Tala never let go of her hand, pulling her along towards the door when she was fully standing. "You'll be fine." He squeezed her hand tightly once before letting it drop. When she looked up at him again, his eyes had gone cold, and as she looked around all the guys had their masks of indifference on. She shuddered, knowing she couldn't look like that, and that there would be reporters waiting to crowd them as they left. In ten minutes, the whole world would know her as a traitor.**

**She took a deep breath and hurried to follow the boys outside. They walked with sure steps, while Hilary stared at the ground to avoid falling. The elevator stopped at the ground level, and as the boys moved out she felt a hand on her back, pushing her so that she was in the middle. **

**When they left the building the reporters descended and Hilary felt that tightness in her chest. They threw questions about the boys, the future tournament, their personal relationships, and then there were the questions about her. Was she turning traitor because of a relationship with one of these boys, had she sold the Revolutions out, what was it like to be a traitor. She felt tears sting at her eyes, and as soon as the madness had started it was over and she was being settled into a limo with the guys.**

"**You okay?" Ian had a grin on his face, but his voice was real hint of concern. "I guess I should get used to the speculation." Hilary tried to smile, but it wasn't the slightest bit convincing. No one said anything for the remainder of the ride. There wasn't anything to say. She had to face the rumors that would be splashed all over the magazines and websites and even some of the entertainment news shows. No one could stop it, and nothing could be done about it.**

**She kept her eyes on the floor, biting the inside of her lip the entire time. They drove over to the private airport and piled out, saying nothing. The teams all flew out at different times since the BBA's private plane was especially small and had to pick up teams all over the world. **

**It was on the plane ride that the silence was finally broken. "This has to be hard for you princess. Whatever you decide to do we're on your side. Try your best not to let them get to you. They're strangers, whatever they think about you doesn't matter. You know yourself." Tala had that small smile on his face again, and he reached out to grasp her hand. She gave him a genuine smile in return, and then shut her eyes to get some more sleep. When they finally reached their destination in Moscow, they would go straight to the opening ceremonies, and she would have to face all her old friends. This was probably the last time she'd be able to sleep soundly, and she planned on relishing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, hopefully this chapter is better than before. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I am trying.**

Spencer woke her up when they reached the airport, and Hilary vaguely remembered grasping her bag and wandering through the small private airport, someone's hand on her back leading her through. Spencer's, she guessed, but she wasn't sure. She was too tired to remember, and as soon as they were on the plane she slumped into a seat to sleep. She nearly swore she heard chuckling before she crashed again, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well. Obviously someone didn't sleep last night." Ian muttered sarcastically, keeping his voice down so as not to actually disturb the girl. "She was pretty nervous before we went to bed, and I woke up once to hear her tossing and turning. I'm not sure if she slept more than a couple hours." Kai shrugged, unrolling a blanket and throwing it over the girl. "Aw. How sweet Kai. He never treats me like that, I feel so- OW!" Tala hissed glaring at Kai, who was rolling his eyes. "Don't say stupid shit and I won't have to hit you for it." He responded simply, and Spencer rolled his eyes. "Okay children, lets try and behave ourselves. We might as well all get some rest while we've got the time." Spencer was always the voice of reason, and no one felt like arguing. They would probably lose anyways.

They woke up hours later, as the voice over the intercom told them they would be landing. Everyone stretched, sitting up groggily as they slowly prepared to land. Hilary rubbed at her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair. The one good thing about sleeping on a plane was that her hair didn't get too messed up, because there was almost no room to move in the first place. Once they docked at the terminal she reached up to grasp her carry-on bag. The rest of the luggage would have already been sent to the hotel, and she'd thrown her purse inside the duffel she carried on, because it was the easiest way to carry it. "Welcome back to the waking world." Ian grinned at her. "Haha Ian. I'm pretty sure you were sleeping too." She pointed out. "Yes, but I wasn't the one stumbling through the airport to get to the plane." He snorted, and she blushed a little. "Whatever. I made it, that's all that counts." She huffed, following behind Tala as he headed off the plane and through the boarding corridor.

Ian stood where he was, sticking his tongue out while giving Hilary the finger, even though she wasn't facing him to see it. Bryan stepped up behind him, shoving the short boy out of the doorway and into the corridor to follow after Tala and Hilary, who were now ahead of the rest of the group. "Hey Tala?" Hilary questioned softly, speeding up so that she could fall into step with the taller boy's strides. "Yeah princess?" She blushed a little at the unexpected nickname, but shook it off quickly. "Are you guys sure this is okay? It's going to be a big mess. I'm sure a lot of the other teams have already heard, and I don't want my decisions making you look bad." Tala shrugged. "It's more than okay. We don't care what they think Hilary, because it isn't true. Besides, it's not exactly like we're considered the good guys anyways." That was very true, not fair, but true. Although the Blitzkrieg boy's reputation was getting better, they were still considered by most to be untrustworthy.

The whole group exited the building together, and piled into a limo that was waiting on the grounds of the private airport, away from prying eyes. "So, the plan is to get ready at the hotel, and then head straight to the opening ceremony, right?" Bryan asked, looking over at Spencer who nodded. "The joys of being the last team to arrive is that we have little time to get ready." Tala sighed dramatically and this time Bryan smacked him. "What the hell! I'm your captain, can you all at least pretend to have some respect?" He pouted. "Nope." Bryan responded, turning to look out the window and ignore his captain's pouting. Hilary couldn't help the small giggle that escaped and Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him Hil. That's the last thing he needs." Hilary shrugged at him apologetically, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

They reached the hotel, and went in the back to avoid the press. They wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, but it didn't hurt to try. As they checked-in and grabbed room keys, it was agreed that Hilary would stay with Kai and Tala, while Ian, Bryan, and Spencer would share the other room. The group took the elevator up together, and then split off to go to their separate rooms. The hotel was nice, with a bedroom with two beds, a large living area with a pullout couch and big flat-screen television, and one huge bathroom.

Kai and Tala took quick turns in the bathroom first, Kai painting his signature blue triangles on while he was in there. They both came out wearing nice jeans and button down shirts. Kai's was a black silk shirt, while Tala's was white. Figures they would go with opposites. She slipped into the bathroom after the two boys were done, slipping into her dress. It was a simple little black dress. It was tight from top to bottom and cut off at the mid-thigh, and showed a decent amount of cleavage. It was a little sexy, and she knew part of her had picked this dress to help put on an air of confidence she didn't have in front of Tyson tonight. She would fake it though. She had picked dark pink heels to give the plain dress a small pop of color, and went with simple makeup. A small swipe of lip gloss, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and then some white eye shadow. She took her hair down, running a brush through it and leaving it to lay straight down her back.

When she walked out, Tala let out a low whistle, grinning jokingly. "I don't think I've ever seen you look like that." He acknowledged, glancing at Kai. "Me neither." He admitted, raising an eyebrow. She simply shrugged. "I like dressing up. Helps me feel confident when I'm not at my best, and I have a feeling I'm going to need all the confidence I can get tonight." She admitted, playing with a strand of hair nervously. "Well, I wouldn't worry about Tyson yelling at you. I'm pretty sure he'll be too busy trying to sneak a peek at your rack." Kai smacked his captain for the third time that day. "Down boy." He snapped, glaring at the red head. Hilary just laughed. "Come on, let's go get the others and get a move on." The comment hadn't bothered her in the slightest really. She was used to boys making stupid comments, and it had been in jest. She did have a brother who brought his drunk friends over all the time, and her sister rarely made a comment that wasn't provocative. The joys of a family with no shame was not really being embarrassed easily by things like that.

They made their way down the hall, and knocked on the door. There were a few loud noises inside, followed by muffled curses before the door finally opened. All of the boys had dressed alike, but that was to be expected. Nearly ever male at the opening ceremonies wore jeans and nice collared shirts in previous years as well. Bryan's was a navy blue, Spencer's an extremely dark green, and Ian's was black like Kai's. "Damn Hils." Ian waggled his eyebrows at her and Kai's hand shot out and nailed him in the side of the head. "Have we got the horny little boy talk out of the way?" He bit out, glaring at Ian and Tala in turn. Tala whistled innocently and Bryan and Spencer laughed.

As they made their way down to the stadium, Hilary started to feel sick. She didn't have the urge to cry, not yet, but she was feeling really, really sick. She just hoped she didn't get out there and throw up. That would definitely be more embarrassing than crying would be. Her chest felt tight, like it was burning, and she forced herself to breathe slowly and silently. Nothing seemed to be helping, and she just took to praying in her head that she wouldn't throw up. At the very least, that she wouldn't throw up at the opening ceremony, in front of all her friends, hundreds of fans, and a slew of camera crews. "You gonna be okay?" Bryan asked, staring down at her. She nodded mutely, unable to say anything. Kai kept a careful eye on her the entire time, but Hilary never noticed, consumed as she was in her own thoughts.

They walked out calmly, the boys fanning out so that Hilary was in the middle. Their faces were carefully blank, and Hilary was busy focusing on her even breathing, so her face remained calm looking. Hey eyes however, showed the panic, and all five boys kept a careful watch over her. If things got bad, they had agreed that Kai would grab her and leave, even if it was in the middle of the ceremony. Mostly because Kai was the most likely to kill someone for making her upset. They entered the waiting room, and the quiet murmurings of every group already waiting in the room stopped dead, and the room lapsed into silence with everyone staring at the new arrivals.

**I know it isn't that long of a chapter, but I'm really trying, and I felt so bad for taking so long I wanted to get this up tonight, but I'm so tired I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. I apologize for any major errors, I have to admit I didn't look over this chapter, but I'll try to look over it again tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyson will finally reappear in this chapter! I usually don't include him much in fics because I suck majorly at writing his character... **

Hilary swallowed loudly, her eyes falling to the ground. Why. Why did things have to be so awkward. She could feel a shadow fall over her, but she didn't exactly want to check and see who it was. The voice washed over her, and she felt a small bit of relief. "Kai! Hils! It feels like its been forever!" The bubbly blonde threw an arm over each of their shoulders, a bright smile on his face. It was like he didn't even see anything wrong with where she was. It did surprise her, because she was sure he had heard about the argument being Tyson's best friend. If he had, it obviously didn't bother him though. She finally looked up, a genuine smile breaking out on her face.

"Hey Maxie, how have you been?" She smiled tentatively, waiting to see if he'd get mad. "Great! I'm super excited. Don't you get beat before I get to take you out Kai." He laughed, pointing at him. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later. I'm glad you guys made it okay." He ran off, looking at the launcher Michael was showing off with interest. She let out a deep breath, smiling over at Kai. "That could have gone worse." He simply nodded, his eyes continually scanning the room. She knew exactly who he was looking for. The same person she was purposefully _not_ looking for.

The next person to approach them was Rei, who looked a little bit confused. He didn't comment on it though. Leave it to Rei to try to piece things together for himself. This was one of t he many times she was thankful for his penchant for dealing with puzzles by himself. He held his hand out to Kai, who shook it, and gave a nod at the other members of the team before he stopped in front of her. He stopped to look in front of Hilary, pulling her into a one-armed hug, his eyes still calculating. She returned it, glancing up at him. He was busy staring at Kai though.

"Ready to be defeated?" He grinned playfully, but Hilary could hear the challenge in his voice. This would be the first time the boys really had a chance to defeat each other, and they obviously fully intended to be the one coming out on top. It was like a tournament within a tournament for the boys. Kai gave Rei an unrivaled smirk. "Hn." In this case, that answer could only mean one thing: 'bring it on.' Speaking Kai was a learned art, one that, besides the Blitzkrieg boys, only Hilary and Rei seemed to have mastered. Rei turned his gaze on Hilary and it softened out. He hugged her again, this time whispering in her ear. "Couldn't stay away from Kai, hm?" His voice was teasing, and he pulled away with a big smile.

Hilary felt her face go a little red and she smacked the neko-jin lightly. He might have been her best friend, but he was definitely not her favorite person at that moment. He backed off, chuckling and heading towards where Max was. "What did he say?" Ian asked, glancing at her with a raised brow. "N-Nothing. He's just stupid." She glared at his back as her face returned to it's normal color. The sick feeling had faded a little, and she was starting to relax. It was all too soon of course. "I TOLD YOU WE WERE LATE!" There was no mistaking Tyson's yelling from down the hallway. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HOGGING THE BATHROOM FOR SO LONG!" Daichi was screaming back at the older boys, and Hiro's voice cut in, loudly and angrily. "Both of you shut up. Now." There was silence, and the doors pushed open. Hiro strode in first, going to stand in one corner of the room.

Tyson and Daichi were still arguing, and Hilary tried to flinch back an instinctive. She hit what felt like a wall. "Princess, you have to deal with him at sometime. He won't be able to do anything." Tala's voice was soft and comforting in her ear, but she couldn't even see his lips moving, and he remained looking straight forward. She swallowed and nodded, all of them moving in to form a loose cluster.

Tyson stopped arguing with Daichi to wave at Max, his eyes scanning the room. He waved to Kai, but then his arm fell limp as his eyes zeroed in on Hilary. She wanted to shrink back again, but she knew she'd just wind up running into someone who wouldn't let her go by. He stalked over, his eyes narrowed in a weak imitation of a glare. "So what? Did you even wait till you got back to your house to call Kai crying and run off to him. I swear to god, you can be such a bitch. DID YOU EVEN WAIT A DAY BEFORE YOU FUCKING SOLD US OUT? HUH?" He snapped, walking over so her was nearly in front of her. She heard a small growl from Bryan, but other than that there was only silence. "Tyson, dude, come on. That's way too harsh. Kai's a friend too, and we all know Hilary would never-" "Stay _out_ of this Max." Tyson ground out, leaning forward a little. "YOU GONNA ANSWER ME?" He nearly spit on her, and Kai's arm shot out in front of her. "TYSON! That's enough. Get over here and shut up. You're looking like an idiot." Hiro was glaring at his younger brother, and Tyson's hand balled into fists as his side. He sent the venomous look he was giving Hilary over to Kai before the turned on his heel and stomped back to where his team was waiting.

The whole room was filled with an awkward silence and tension, as everyone stared at either the Blitzkrieg boys or the Bladebreakers. Hilary spent the next few minutes staring at the ground. No one dared to even move until Mr. Dickenson came into the room, announcing that the opening ceremonies would begin. Every group made their way outside, Tyson's team headed out first, so the Blitzkrieg boys all hung back and waited until everyone else left. Ian's gave her hand a light squeeze after everyone had left, and she felt Tala touch her shoulder. She smiled thankfully and followed them out. Each team stepped into one of the spotlights spread out across the arena, and cheers erupted from the crowd. The table Mr. Dickenson was out also had a large spotlight, but the crowds were no lit, for which Hilary was thankful.

The opening ceremonies were far from comfortable, all of the teams already knew the rules anyways, so most people were openly still staring at her or Tyson. They were uneventful though, and Hilary tried her best to listen to the explanations. She was failing, her mind traveling back to the image of Tyson getting into her face, yelling. "So, in summary, matches this year will be conducted on a best two out of three basis. Teams are required to have at least three members, although you may have up to five. Obviously, for teams with more than three members one or two will not participate in the match. The tournament begins bright and early tomorrow morning, so we wish you all the best!" There were more cheers from the crowd, who, she had discovered, got passes to these ceremonies by being the first five hundred to buy tickets for watching the tournament. It had been quite hard to get the tickets at all, and she realized how lucky she was to be down here, not needing a ticket at all.

They all stood as video footage and photos of each team were taken, before marching out as a group. A lot of the other teams stayed around in the waiting room, some even venturing out to sign autographs, but the Blitzkrieg boys headed straight for the doors back to the elevators. "What, running away again? I think I'm seeing a pattern Hilary." Tyson wasn't yelling this time, but it didn't make the words any less cutting. In fact, the tone might have actually made it sound harsher. Hilary froze, swallowing as the sick feeling washed over her again. "Go fuck yourself Tyson." Tala snapped, while Bryan placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away.

Tyson was frozen for a moment, as Tala glared at him and then walked away. Kai stood there for a moment longer, his crimson eyes boring into Tyson, before he, too, turned and walked away. They were all silent on the trip up to the rooms, and the only words exchanged were some quick goodnights as Tala, Hilary, and Kai split off to head down the hall to their room.

Kai slammed the door, and Tala raised an eyebrow. He was careful enough not to say anything to the pissed off phoenix. He widened his eyes comically at Hilary before heading off to the bathroom to change. Hilary glanced at Kai, who was glaring at a wall now. He stood there silently, and then sighed. He undid the buttons on his shirt, shrugging out of it and laying it over one of the chair backs. "Nice to know your so comfortable around me Kai." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and she felt herself smile too. "You can have the bed. I'll pull out the couch." He said, making his way over to her. The two stood, waiting for Tala to clear the bathroom. "That's okay, really."

"Don't argue with me Hilary." He sighed, looking over at the girl. She bristled slightly, glaring at him. "Your not sleeping on that shitty pull out couch." She snapped, glaring. "Well _your_ certainly not." She groaned in frustration. "Just share the bed with me then, you stupid boy." She stuck her tongue out, grabbing some pajamas and slipping into the bathroom as Tala left. "I'll sleep with her if you don't want to..." Kai's shirt smacked into Tala's face with amazing force, and Kai stormed off towards the bedroom to change into a pair of sweats for bed. Both he and Tala slept in just a pair of sweatpants, and the fact wasn't missed on Hilary. It was a very welcome change. Tyson and Daichi slept in boxers all the time despite the fact that Hilary stayed there often. Hiro usually wore sweatpants, like the two boys here did. Her heart gave a small pang when she thought about the dojo, but it went away when she heard Tala's comment from outside, and then a resounding smack and the slamming of a door.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, putting everything she'd had out away. Slipping off the dress, she grasped a pair of white, soft, and warm sweatpants. The weather here was freezing her out, and she couldn't believe the boys out there weren't freezing to death even with the hotel's heat. She debated whether or not to bother with the camisole she'd brought in, and decided against it, just in case the sheets were warmer than she'd thought. She instead just put on a bra, and zipped up her navy blue hoodie over it. If it was hot under the sheets, no pun intended, she could sleep in her bra. It wasn't like Kai hadn't seen her in a swimsuit before.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and was surprised to see Tala just standing against the wall. "I was just waiting to say goodnight princess. Ah, you look so cute!" He grinned, hugging her. She laughed. "Sorry I took so long, and thanks. Your not so bad yourself. Night Tala." She hugged him back, and headed over to the other bedroom, where the door was still closed. "Kai, are you done changing?" She knocked lightly as she spoke. "Yeah."

She opened the door to find Kai sitting in the bed already, television on to a random news channel she couldn't understand. The sheets were pooled around his waist, showing his bare chest, and he was examining Dranzer in his hand. "I bet if I took a picture right now I could make great money off it." She held up her cell phone teasingly. "I will kill you." He glared, setting Dranzer down. She just laughed, walking around to crawl into the opposite side of the bed. The sheets were a pretty, dark shade of gold, matching the dark comforter and furniture well. She slid in between them and pulled them up so they rested just under her arms. Thank god they were flannel, because if not she would have spent the whole night shivering.

"Are you really that cold?" He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "I was raised in Japan Kai. This is glacial for me." ((I don't really know Japan's climate well, but Russia was cold when I passed through.)) He just shook his head, turning the lights out. He reached for the television remote to turn it off. "Wait." He paused. "Can you even understand the news in Russian?" He asked, confused. "No. It's not that. I just. I really don't like the dark, and, and it's cold, and... This room is really dark with those thick curtains. Please don't turn it off." She squeaked out, grasping the wrist he was holding the controller with. "Firstly, you do realize I'm in the room with you. Secondly, there is no monster under the bed, I assure you." He spoke dryly, and she could see him giving her skeptical looks in the glow from the tv. "Fuck you! I know monster's aren't real!" She hissed, her face heating up. To her surprise, he laughed suddenly. He took hold of her wrist, pulling her close. His left arm curled around her, pulling her into his chest, while he turned of the tv with his right hand, tossing the remote onto the bedside table. He wrapped the other arm around her too, holding her close. "Still scared?" "I hate you. Stop making fun." He let out a small laugh, but stopped when she pinched him. "Goodnight." "Night." She mumbled grumpily, sleep overtaking her.

**Sorry. This chapter was done almost a week ago, but I didn't get a chance to put is up. So sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope everyone it still enjoying this story. I've realized I unintentionally switched from calling Tyson's team the Revolutions to the Bladebreakers. My bad. I will be using the latter from this point on. haaaa.**

Hilary woke up because her pillow sat up, and she wrapped her arms around it in order to keep it down. She paused for a moment, rethinking what just ran through her mind. Pillows didn't move of their own accord. Pillows also weren't usually warm. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked as a face took shape above her. Red eyes and an amused scowl were the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was her death grip on the waist of her ex-team's former captain.

She let go, rolling over so her head wasn't in his lap anymore. "Sorry." She mumbled, and he just shrugged, getting up. She sighed, moving to stand as well. Kai left to go get changed for the day, so she grabbed clothes and decided to change in the room. That was probably her first mistake. Tala came bounding in the door as she pulled her track black track shorts up. "Nice view!" He whistled, grinning brightly. She turned around with a glare. "PERVERTS AREN'T CUTE TALA!" She yelled, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She had her bra on already, so it really wasn't that big of a deal. She reached into her bad, pulling out some long-sleeved white under armor, and then layered a black work out tee over it.

They may have been training in the hotel, but she was still cold here. She figured the shorts would be good for exercising though. Kai walked back into the room, raising an eyebrow at the two. "What's all the yelling about?" Tala's bright grin almost made Kai wish he hadn't asked. "I just saw princess in her bra and underwear. They match, and they're lacy!" Kai choked on the water he was drinking, losing his composure for just a moment. Hilary giggled, and Tala's grin widened as he skipped out of the room.

Kai turned to give her an odd look. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Kai had changed into a new pair of sweat pants suitable for track running and he was wearing a white tee shirt. It was amazing how he still looked lean even in baggier clothes. "You shouldn't walk around here naked. Tala's a nympho." He had the most serious look on his face, and she couldn't stop herself from doubling over laughing. "Your face. And Tala. Ha!" She stopped her laughing, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. He was still glaring at her. "He just barged into the room while I was pulling on my shorts, and I didn't have a shirt on yet. It really wasn't a big deal Kai." He glared for a moment longer before sighing and nodding. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he wasn't sure why he felt so annoyed at his red headed teammate.

"Princess! I dressed so that we'd match." He skipped back into the room, and Kai rolled his eyes, retrieving Dranzer. Tala did indeed match her. He had on a pair of black basketball shorts, and white long-sleeved under armor with a black tee shirt over it. "Picture! I'll make it my background." He threw an arm over her shoulder, and she smiled for the camera automatically. He pulled the phone down the look at it. "Damn we look good." He announced. She peeked around his arm. It was a good picture, and you could see that their shirts indeed matched.

"If you two are done playing around, we need to actually go train." Kai announced after clearing his throat. Tala wrinkled his nose, but nodded Hilary simply chose to follow after the two boys. They were conversing in Russian, and her lack of understanding did annoy her a little, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to bother calling the boys out. Hanging out with the Blitzkrieg boys was great, and when things were going on she had to admit that she didn't think much of Tyson, but he was always at the back of her mind, waiting to come forward as soon as a quiet moment presented itself.

She wondered if things would ever be the same as before with Tyson. They may not ever get along, but part of her wanted to be friends again. Another part said she didn't need someone who treated her like that, but it was hard to give up someone she cared about for so long. She also was afraid the tension between Tyson and her would ruin her relationship with Hiro, Rei, and Max. Even Kai maybe. Despite the fact that they hadn't been angry or blaming her yesterday, they were still Tyson's friends, and they had been his friends before they were hers. She glanced up at Kai's back. How long could they stay like this before the rift between her Tyson grew to ruin her friendship with all the other ex-bladebreakers and Hiro. What would that mean for her relationship with the other Blitzkrieg Boys?

She was just starting to panic when she ran into the two boys in front of her and let out a squeak of surprise. The two were staring down at her blankly, wondering what the hell she was doing. "Uh. Sorry. Well, training. We should be training right now." She laughed nervously, sliding past them and into the track area. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were already in there and had presumably already warmed up.

She waved, forcing a smile on and headed over to the group. She had no idea how much time she might have left with the boys, but she was going to enjoy it all. She ran with them, and although she couldn't keep up with them when it came to weights or anything else, running was the one thing she kept pace with them at. In fact, she was out in front of both Ian and Spencer, keeping pace with the three faster boys.

They didn't speak much during training, but she focused herself on the task at hand and managed to keep her mind from wandering. When they finished the physical part the boys headed over to the next room where dishes were set up for the teams to practice. "I'm gonna stay and run a little longer. I can't blade anyways, and so far none of your blades need fixing, so I'm pretty useless for now." She stretched a little bit, and Bryan was the first to respond with a nod at her. "Just because your not actively doing anything doesn't mean your not still welcome princess. Be careful if you stay inside by yourself." Tala, of course.

She nodded, going back to running the track that circled the room. The boys all left, and she heard people talking in Russian before the door closed. She was able to run for another twenty minutes by herself before another group entered the training area. She paused, and was going to ask if they minded if she shared the space with them, but that thought left her mind as soon as she realized who it was. Hiro gave her a tentative and nervous smile, but she didn't bother to return it. _He_ had already seen her.

"Oh. It's you." He spat, turning on his heel and walking back out. "Tyson! Ty- ugh. Just be back within fifteen minutes." Hiro called after him. Hilary froze, and then made her split second decision. She breezed by Daichi, Hiro, and Kenny to follow the navy haired boy out into the cold. She hardly noticed it even though she was wearing shorts. She was focused on her mission. "Tyson!" She huffed when he didn't answer, and she followed him. "TYSON!" She yelled, and even though he didn't turn around, this time he started running.

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_ She groaned mentally, running after him. He finally was forced to stop when he reached a pond, and Hilary slid a little on the slightly snowy wet ground, skinning her knee. "Tyson! Why are you so mad at me? I get it, I came with Kai's team without telling you and I'm sorry, but you did fire me. Is it really that surprising?" She had just apologized, genuinely, and she didn't just throw around her sorrys. He had to know she meant it, but he turned around angrily. "That's not the point. You just don't get it. Yeah, I fired you, but did you have to run straight to him? Huh? Why is it always Kai who you choose..." He trailed off.

Hilary paused, unsure of how to answer. Technically, it was actually Ian who brought her onto the team, but she was afraid to try and correct Tyson when he looked so angry. "I don't know if I really understand..." She really didn't. Even if she had called Kai and ran off to his team, why did it matter. Tyson didn't want her on his team anyways, so why should it matter what she did. "Ugh. Your so dumb." He stated it blandly, and she glared. Before she could answer, he was walking away, and she got up to pace angrily back and forth. How dare he just blow her off and not explain. She stomped her foot like an angry child, and froze when she heard a crack. That couldn't be good.

It was then she realized that in her pacing she had come to stand on the lightly frozen pond. _'Following Tyson was so not worth this. Son of a Bi-'_ She couldn't even finish the thought as the ice broke and she fell through. Okay. Now she felt the cold. Luckily, it was barely up to her waist and she crawled out of the hole easily enough. She sat on the ice, shivering and wallowing in misery for a moment before she got up. She needed to get her ass back to the hotel, and out of these wet clothes or she would end up dieing of hypothermia. She shivered the whole way back, and her legs felt so frozen she couldn't bring herself to run. She hadn't gone far though, and she began her trek back, her body shaking violently as she tried to make her way back before she got sicker. She was sure she was already getting sick enough as is was, and she stumbled towards the hotel, shaking so badly she couldn't even see straight.

**I am trying to update faster, I swear. Also, I got an interesting request from a friend for a fic, and I'm thinking I may start it soon. It would be rated M for mature themes, and it's totally AU. What I was wondering, was if my reviewers could help me out with pairing suggestions. Should I place Hilary with Kai again or put her with Tala? I can't decide.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter took too long, I know. School started up and stuff though, so I have a feeling updates will be even slower than before. **

She finally made it up to the hotel, and ignored the disapproving look she received from the lady at the front-desk. At the amount of money Mr. Dickenson was paying for their rooms they could afford to take care of a few wet spots. She trudged over to the elevator. Part of her wanted to go over and see the Blitzkrieg Boys, but it seemed like a bad idea right now, considering she was freezing, soaked to the bone, and really didn't want to explain why.

When she got the room, the first thing she did was strip and step into the shower, gradually adjusting the water until it was hot. She allowed it to wash over her for longer than necessary, feeling the gradual aches in her joints as sensation came back in her body. She stepped out even though part of her wanted to stay in the warmth forever, wandering into the bedroom and finding her pajama sweatpants, knee socks, and the warmest hoodie she could find.

[i] 'I'll explain to the boys when they come back from training. For now I'll just lay down under the warm covers.' [/i] She snuggled into the blankets, intending to just wait for the others to arrive back. When Kai and Tala walked back into the room to prepare for their match, that was how they found her, asleep. "Aw. Don't wake her up." Tala whispered, peeking into the room from the doorway. Kai just looked at him.

"We have to, the match is soon. Hey!" He snapped quietly, watching as the red-head crept into the room, completely ignoring him. He leaned down, looking at the girl closely. "Tala! What the fuck are you-" Tala cut him off by holding his hand up to the other boy, signaling for him to wait a moment. He touched his hands carefully to her forehead, brushing back the hair. Kai just continued to stare at him like he'd lost what little of his mind was left.

He crept back over to the doorway quietly. "Pretty sure she's sick. So, I'll stay here and watch her while you guys go to the match." Kai just raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Tala. You're the captain, and you really think _you_ should be the one staying anyways." Kai would never admit that he was the one who really wanted to stay. That, and he did have a point about Tala being the captain.

"So. It doesn't say in the rules that the team captain has to be present at all matches. Just the opening ceremonies and finals. Besides, if we win three out of five matches we move on, and this is an all rookie team. Since I was one of the people who lost the draw I'd only fight if one of the first three lost, which we won't in this match, and even if one person does, then Bryan can take the fourth match." Tala replied, shrugging off Kai's concerns and completely ignoring the last part of his comment.

Kai sighed. "What is two of us first three lose?" Okay, so there was nearly no chance of that happening, and Kai knew it, but he was grasping at straws. If he could get Tala to go, he could sneak back up and stay here. He'd deal with the angry captain anyways. Then again, Tala didn't look like he was going to fall for it.

"Kai. If you'd lost the draw you would be the one staying. Look, I'm your best friend. You know I would never make any kind of moves on her. I know you love her Kai. I just don't see why she doesn't yet." He switched to Russian for the end of that sentence, just in case the girl did wake up. Kai just nodded. It was true, Tala was his best friend, and even if he acted like he didn't he really trusted the red-head. He grabbed some clothes to get ready for the match before he got ready to leave.

"Tala." He just looked at the other boy, and Tala nodded. He had moved to sit on the bed next to Hilary, the tv on low volume while he prepared to watch the blading competition from upstairs. Kai lingered a moment before leaving. After all, the sooner this match was over the sooner he could get back upstairs. Not that he was worried or anything, just tired... Yeah, it sounded like bullshit when he thought it.

When the match started there were whispers from the crowd about where Tala was. Had he been injured, was there foul play. None of the other Blitzkrieg boys responded, they just went about their match. Tala watched from upstairs, smiling when the matches finally began and Spencer won the first quickly. Ian was up next, and his battle was taking a little longer. That was when Hilary finally started to stir. Hilary blinked until the red head smiling down at her came into focus. "Tala? What times is it? We should get ready for the match." She sat up with some difficulty. Her whole body felt cold and achy, her head hurt, and her throat felt funny.

"Match has already started princess. How're you feeling?" He asked, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her to his chest. She wasn't about to complain. "I don't know. Not great. Wait! You can't be here if the match is going on!" She yelled the last part, sitting up immediately. He pulled her back down, rolling his eyes. "You need to rest, you've got a fever. It's fine, they don't need me down there. I wouldn't have gotten to battle anyways." He answered, gesturing to the screen, where Ian had just won his match. Kai stepped up then, and Tala snickered.

When Hilary looked up at him questioningly he had to answer. "Kai wanted to be the one who stayed with you. He loves you so much. It's adorably pathetic." He chuckled, making sure to say the last part jokingly. He loved that Kai had fallen for someone. To be honest, his best friend's lack of emotion used to bother him, but the slate haired boy had really opened up thanks to Hilary. Hilary just smiled. "Aw. I love him too. Silly." She snuggled back into Tala's chest comfortably.

"Cuddly when we're sick, aren't we? So, you really love Kai back." She blushed, but nodded. "It's not like my feelings for Kai were ever really a secret. Everyone knew. I just. I never knew if he felt that way back. We've always been friends, but. I don't know. He could have _anyone_ Tala. Anyone at all." She pointed out looking down at the bed spread. The red head just laughed. "Yes. That is true, but he doesn't want _anyone. _He could care less about any girl that isn't you Hilary. Honestly, he doesn't even really register them as females, just pests that sometimes get too close. Like flies or something..." He muttered, and now it was Hilary's turn to laugh.

"I really hope you're right." She whispered, tilting her head back to smile at him. He just rolled his eyes again. "Oh, I am. I'm his best friend, I would know that even if he hadn't told me. And hey, look at that. They're done already." He announced, pointing at the screen where the Blitzkrieg Boys were already walking out while the announcer was still talking. Hilary smiled, and Tala took both of her hands. "Tell him you love him tonight. He's not smart enough to say it first." He smirked, kissing her cheek and them slipping out of the bed to go change. He brought her back some advil before leaving again with a quick goodnight.

Hilary smiled as she watched him leave. Of all the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala was certainly the one who surprised her the most He was a flirt, he could be deep, he was funny, and he was a really good person deep down. She heard the front door open and then slam, and even her headache and fever couldn't ruin the good mood Tala's news had put her in. Kai walked into the room, pausing at the door. "Hey. Congrats on your first win." Hilary smiled over at him. Her voice was only a little scratchy.

Kai hesitated before he walked into the room. "Thanks. You feeling better?" He asked, picking up his pajama pants. She just shrugged, laying back down and burrowing into the covers. He debated leaving the room to change, and then decided he didn't care. She'd seen nearly everyone of them in boxers back at the dojo anyways. He slipped into bed quietly after he flipped off the light. "Are we really going to bed already?" She whispered. She wasn't really sure why she whispered. After all, just because it was dark didn't mean that it needed to be quiet.

"You're sick. You need to get your sleep. The fever will hopefully have broken by morning." He answered, ever the practical thinker. She rolled her eyes, but he missed it in the dark. They laid there in silence, neither party falling asleep because they weren't all that tired. Finally, when Hilary felt her eyes starting to drift shut she decided to take Tala's advice. "Kai?" The word came out a little distorted and slurred. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. "Go to sleep. Your tired." She frowned, rolling over lazily and throwing an arm angrily around his waist. He was going to listen to her damnit.

"No. I love you." The words sort of ran together, but they were definitely discernable. He was silent next to her, but he hadn't gone rigid, or pushed her off of him. So, she took it as a good sign and snuggled up to his side, falling asleep easily. Kai, on the other hand, was more wide awake than ever. It literally took minutes for his mind to completely wrap around what she'd just said. "I love you too." He answered quietly, without really thinking about it. In fact, it surprised himself that he spoke the words aloud, although he knew he felt them. Looking down, the brunette was already asleep cuddled up to him. He just laughed quietly, shaking his head. Okay, so the ice-kind had lost his cool and lost that moment. Tyson would have a field day. Well, if it hadn't been with the girl he loved too.

Kai shook his head. Better not to think of Tyson's feeling for Hilary right now. Tyson knew how Kai felt, the only variable had been Hilary's feelings. It had been up to her. Kai knew how broken he would have felt if she had chosen Tyson, so he could understand the boy would be upset, but he didn't want to dwell on it. For now, he would tell her how he felt in the morning, and be happy that he finally had everything he wanted within his reach.

**School just started and it's already kicking my ass. haha. Sorry if there were more errors than usual. I blame all the homework. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I promised a new story, but I'm having trouble tweaking it to a point I'm okay with. That said, it might be a while, but I'm not focusing very well on this. So, if anyone has any one-shot or drabble requests, let me know and I'll write one up for you. 3**

Hilary woke up stretching until her hand hit something about her. "Ow." An unamused voice deadpanned over her head. She sat up sheepishly, rubbing her head. "Uhhhh... Sorry?" She smiled brightly, and he rolled his eyes before staring at her. She blinked a couple times, wondering exactly what he was looking at. "Kai?" She tilted her head, a little uncomfortable with the staring.

"I love you too you know." He was looking down, and she was pretty sure he was blushing. Kai? Blushing? She wanted to laugh, but it was just so damn cute. "I know. Tala spilled the secret." She confessed, giggling. His face went blank. Part of him wanted to kill Tala, but the larger part of him was thankful. He had been trying to get himself to confess for months. He just settled for smiling and shaking his head. "Bastard." He muttered, and Hilary grinned, throwing her arms around him.

"So. Does this mean I officially get upgraded from BBA slut to a BBA girlfriend?" She asked teasingly, standing up. He stared at her. "I don't like that title, but the second part is true enough." He answered petulantly, and she rolled her eyes. "Let's go get changed for practice." He stood up and grasped the hand she was using to search for clothes in her suitcase. "Today you're sitting out and watching. You're still sick, even if the fever broke."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't really planning on joining in anyways. My throat hurts and so does my head, so I don't particularly feel like working out." She answered, unbothered by the small cough she had as well. It would be over in a couple days. She didn't really care much about it. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before grabbing his own training clothes and going to change. Who could have guessed Kai could be so cute?

She sighed, changing in the room herself, and then wondering off to go and bother Tala. "Tala!" She called, throwing open his door and flopping down next to him on his bed. He was already dressed for training, and was just sitting around watching television. "Mornin' Princess. You look like you're feeling better?" He questioned, giving her a hug. "I am! And I may have taken your advice." She smiled, leaning towards him conspiratorially. Tala grinned like a high school girl indulging in the hottest gossip. "And? AND?" He squealed excitedly. Yes, squealed. She giggled, shaking her head. "He loved me too." Tala just nodded knowingly, unsurprised.

Kai appeared in the doorway, staring at the two. "KAI! How dare you have a girlfriend while I'm single. Now I'm gonna be all lonely." Tala fake pouted, shaking his head. Kai sighed. Sometimes he wanted to smack the red head hard. Other times he gave in and really did smack him. "You've had numerous girlfriends while I was single." Kai pointed out blankly, and Tala shook his head. "No, doesn't count. You're not sensitive like me, so that was okay. Now, with you and princess together I will be completely alone while you go off and do couple-y things." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"Tala, we're not going to-" Kai cut Hilary off. "You're right, we are going to abandon you, completely." He said plainly, coming over to take Hilary's hand and drag her off towards the door. "HEY! Hurtful! That is not a funny joke." The team captain whined, getting up hurriedly to follow them out. They reached the other Blitzkrieg Boys, who were still waiting for the elevator, and Ian gave Hilary a devilish smirk. "So, you finally made a move, huh? I would think that Kai did it, but we all know he's too much of a pus-" Kai smacked him, and Spencer sighed, separating the two. "Language, Ian." He chastised, and Ian just rolled his eyes, rubbing his head. "Not my fault Kai's a stubborn jackass..." He mumbled, falling silent under the pair of murderous red eyes turned on him.

Hilary just watched the exchange in amusement. She didn't fail to notice that Kai had kept holding her hand the whole time. As they headed into the training area, Tala's captain persona appeared. "We have a match today, so training will be light today. Get yourselves prepared. If there are any issues at all with your blade, make sure Hilary looks at it before the match. We'll be facing a team called the Crimson Crushers. We fight in the second match of today. First is the PPB Allstars versus White Tiger X. So, at least one of the more powerful teams is going to get knocking out early. Our opponents are fairly new, but from what we understand there are only has one blader who will be an issue. We can decide our match-ups after training, now get to work." Everyone nodded, and Hilary went to sit on the floor by the wall. She opened up the laptop, examining the other team's bladers more closely.

The team really wasn't anything special. Their only real powerful blader was the team leader, and his bit beast was mostly plant based. Dranzer should be able to take him out in no time. There was one other weak bitbeast that was some kind of insect. Falborg should have taken that out well, and the last blader was just a sneaky, underhanded kid. Might as well send Ian in, since he'd see right through the strategy. As she waited for training to finish, she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling back to the boys. One in particular. She smiled, warmth spreading through her body. She felt like a schoolgirl with a new crush. In a way she was, only it was a boyfriend she's wanted for a long time instead of a crush.

He caught her looking, once, and gave her a smile. Over the years they had known each other, she'd only seen him smile a few times. Seeing it now, she really hoped she would get the chance to see it more, because he looked gorgeous when he smiled. _'Who am I kidding. He looks gorgeous all the time.'_ She shook her head, looking back at her computer. She had most of the information she thought she needed on this time, but she was making sure. Google really was a wonderful thing.

When they boys had finished, she shut the laptop and brought it upstairs with them, smiling when Kai took her hand again. He really was a softy at heart. "So, what are the match-ups Hilary?" Spencer asked, and she glanced up at the tall boy. "Well, it depends on who they send. They have four members, although I imagine the two with the bit beasts will be used. As for them, I'd have Bryan face Mitch, and Kai go up against Rianna. As for the other match, if they pick Garret I would send Ian against him, but if it's Miho you could send in anyone of you three. I doubt they will though, from what I've seen Miho was just a filler more than anything." She finished, and Tala nodded. "You heard her. The blader's tonight will be Ian, Kai, and Bryan." He announced, and everyone nodded.

Spencer and Ian both handed Hilary their blades before they split ways, and Kai was lounging on the bed watching the news while Hilary fiddled with the blades on the floor. "Do you really watch the news?" She asked, looking over at the television for a moment. He just shrugged. "Sometimes. Why?" She wrinkled her nose as she finished the small repairs on Spencer's blade, picking up Ian's. "Because it's boring." She pointed out as though it were plainly obvious.

"Oh? I'm sorry, would you like me to turn on reality television. Everything is in Russian anyways, so whatever I'm watching would bore you." He pointed out in the same tone she had used before. "Hey! I happen to _like_ reality television, so don't mock it buddy. At least I could watch people argue and cause drama, even if I didn't know what it was about." She answered, making sure Ian's blade was ready as well. They hadn't been bad to fix, since it was just training nicks and scratches.

"I'm gonna go return these to the boys. I'll be back." She announced, heading off towards the other room. She knocked, and it was Bryan who answered the door. "I brought back the boy's blades." She smiled, holding them out to him. He took them and nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and congrats. I was starting to think that Ian was right and that love-struck moron would never get the courage to confess." He smirked, shaking his head. She laughed, leaning against the door frame next to him. "Ian was right, sort of. I confessed to him first." She admitted, and shock crossed Bryan's face for a minute before he laughed. "Kai's never hearing the end of this."

"Don't be too mean." She protested, standing up straight again as she prepared to head back to the room. "No promises." He answered as he shut the door. _'Boys.'_ She huffed, heading back to the room. Kai and Tala were both in the living room now, watching the end of the match. "Hey, how's Rei doing?" She asked, taking a seat between the two on the couch. "Well, as I had expected. This is his team's last match. Kevin lost, but Mariah won, and Rei has this one in the bag." Tala replied, tossing the controller up and down. Kai just nodded. "Max really held his own well, but both of them are wearing down, and Rei's got more stamina. It'll all be over soon. It was a good fight though." Kai sounded proud. No matter that they were now on different teams, they really were still friends.

As the two boys had said, Rei won the match, but Max took it graciously. He was genuinely excited for Rei, but that was the great thing about Max. He never gave up, or let anything keep him down. "Aw. I'm so proud of them. Good for Rei though." She announced with a smile. The other two nodded. They all say around, Hilary relaxing and Kai and Tala talking about the match.

Eventually, as it got later, they all got up to change. Hilary put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a faux-leather jacket over a purple long-sleeved tee. It was just too cold not to have a jacket. Her hair was unmanageable, so she threw it up in a pony tail, and then worked on her make-up, keeping it light. She was surveying her handy work in the mirror when she saw a hand reach out and touch her neck.

The sensation nearly made her jump. "I didn't know you had a tattoo." Kai's deep voice spoke from her right, and she turned to him, reaching back to touch the tiny symbol on her neck. "Yeah. It matches one my mom had. You really didn't know... Well. I guess I only got it a little bit before you left, and I kept it covered while it was healing..." She mused thoughtfully, and he raised an eyebrow. He was surprised. It was common knowledge that he had a tattoo, but she shocked him. "What? You can't tell me it's a big deal. You and Tala both have your last names tattooed down your right side. Those are way bigger." She pointed at his side although it was covered by the black sweater, one hand on her hip.

"Didn't say I didn't like it. Just surprised is all." He answered, bending down to give her a kiss before she could say anything else. She settled for kissing him back, and he carefully lifted her away from the mirror. "Hey! Stop sucking face! We have a match to get to." Tala called out teasingly from door way. Kai threw her hair brush at him, and he ducked out of the way quickly. She giggled, giving him one more quick kiss before putting the hair brush back where it was and turning to follow the boys out.

**Ah! School really cuts into my writing time. Haha. Oh well, hopefully a lot of you out there understand. Thanks for reading. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I started writing a new Kai/Hil fic! This one is one of my favorite stories cause I love the plot. It's based on a children's story, twisted into something more mature. It's gonna be rated M, cause there will be a lemon(s?) later. :o haha I'm not sure when I'll upload it, but the first two chapters are done. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

Hilary sat on the side of the stage, fiddling with her jacket. She had been focusing on the match, but then Ian had gotten bored and just started toying with his opponent, and she decided she wasn't interested. Bryan finally cleared his throat impatiently and Ian finally knocked the other blade out of the ring. Kai stepped up against Rianna next. The raven haired girl was gorgeous, with emerald green eyes that stood out against her pale complexion. The match wasn't an easy one, but Kai didn't play around as much as Ian had, and won within a few minutes. His blade wasn't doing so well though. Rianna picked up her blade and stepped around the ring to shake Kai's hand. "I vill see you again soon." She smiled, revealing a perfect row of bright white teeth, her eyes twinkling. Hilary couldn't help the small glare she sent the other girls way.

Bryan stepped up next, and the falcon cleaned up his match with Mitch in record time. Now that the Romanian team was out, that got rid of the last of the rookies. Hilary headed back to the locker room to grab some parts for Kai's blade, that way she wouldn't have to take the whole case upstairs with her again.

When she turned, she found Tyson standing in the doorway.

"Tyson! What the hell, you scared me!" She accused, hand over her heart. He gave a weak smile. "My bad." She just sighed, standing up. "So? What's up?" She asked carefully, waiting to see if he would just get angry at her again.

"Hilary. Look. I didn't- I mean, I- Ah damnit!" He yelled, his fist smashing against the side of the doorway. "Look, I'm not any good at this so I'm only gonna say it once. I don't want things to end like this Hilary. I know you like Kai, but I like you, and I deserve a chance, at least to make things better than they are now. You can't just go off to Russia with him after this Hils. You can't just leave like that!" He was looking directly at her eyes, and she froze in shock for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Tyson. I don't know what you want me to say. Look, I really like Kai, I have for a long time. You know that, but who knows how things will go. I want them to work out, but I don't know. And of course I'm coming back home! I still have a year of school left, at the very least. We'll be able to fix things. I want to be your friend Tyson." She finished. _'That's all I want to be though.'_ She thought, hoping he would drop the issue, at least for now. Voices sounded outside, getting closer, and Tyson gave her one sheepish wave before ducking out of the room.

Hilary was still staring at the doorway in shock, blade parts in hand when the team came in. "Hey princess. Where's Kai?" She blinked, and then shrugged. "I don't know. He was with you guys." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to the rest of the group. "No, he wasn't. He came back here a minute to molest you in the locker room." Tala grinned, and Bryan smacked him. Hilary just laughed it off. "Well apparently you were wrong. Come on, maybe he's molesting himself up in the room." She announced sarcastically, as they all headed up stairs.

"Nah. I don't think Kai plays with himself. Just doesn't seem like something he would do, plus we live together so I would probably know. When you guys have sex that kids gonna hurt himself after all these years." Spencer choked a little on what he was drinking when Tala said that. Hilary's eyes went wide before she laughed. "Okay _prince_, I'll keep that in mind." She was still laughing as they all got out of the elevator. Bryan and the others headed back to their room to finish the X-box game that had been put on pause, and Hilary and Tala continued on to their own bedroom.

"Hurry! Maybe we'll catch him doing something dirty!" Tala threw open the door quickly, gesturing her to hurry in. "Are you five? Or were you maybe just dropped on your head a few times?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He blew her a raspberry, heading off to his own room in mock anger. She laughed, making her way into the room she was sharing with Kai. She opened the door and then closed it again, raising an eyebrow at the slate haired boy on the bed.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" She teased, blinking at the lack of response. "What's up?" She asked, setting the parts down on the dresser and looking at him. "Why don't you tell me?" He snapped, glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "What is up with the fucking attitude all of a sudden?" She asked, and narrowed her eyes back at him. He stood up, taking a few steps towards her. "Don't worry about it, you'll be going home soon enough." She paused, brows furrowing.

"Just what is _that _supposed to mean Kai?" She kept her hands on her hips, gripping the fabric of her shirt in irritation. "Why don't you go talk to Tyson about it!" He yelled, and she glared, taking a few steps towards him now so they were close enough to talk. "I have no idea what the fuck you're trying to insinuate, but you need to watch it." She hissed, locking eyes with him firmly. "Hn." He tore his gaze away, crossing his arms. "Really mature." She snapped, turning to walk out of the room. "How about I sleep with Tala tonight then if that's how you feel! Or maybe Spencer, or maybe Tyson, because apparently, that's the kind of girl I am!" She yelled, slamming the door. Tala blinked and peeked out of his doorway, looking over at the brunette.

"So... I know you're Kai's best friend and all, but you mind if I crash your bed tonight?" She asked, a shaky smile on her face. Tala opened the door wide, allowing her to pass before shutting it. "So. Uh... Everything okay?" She let out a small sigh, sitting down on the bed. "I have no clue. God! He really pisses me off sometimes. Like, I come into the room and he's pissed about something. I still have no damn clue exactly _what, _and then when I ask about his stupid attitude he goes, 'don't worry about it, you'll be going home soon enough.' No clue where the fuck that came from, and then he brings Tyson into it! Ugh. He is so infuriating sometimes." She finished her angry rambling, flopping back on the bed tiredly.

They both winced as they heard the bathroom door slam shut. "I'm confused too. Did you guys have some fight earlier he's bringing back up?" Tala asked, sitting down on the bed as well. "We haven't fought since back before he left to join the Blitzkrieg Boys. If I had any clue what this was about it would be less frustrating." She answered, cracking her knuckles in irritation. (I do that when I get irritated, idk if normal people do...)

"At least your not crying." Tala eyed the door. He was already uncomfortable enough. It was weird to see Kai acting like this. "I'm too annoyed right now. I might later." She answered, rolling over on the bed to face him. "Hey, do you have any pajamas I can wear?" She asked, and he blanked. "uh... You can borrow one of my baggier shirts I guess... I don't have any pants that will fit you though princess." She just laughed and waved it off.. "It's fine. Who needs pants." She muttered sarcastically, taking the shirt he held out. "Thank you Tala, really. I know this has to be weird for you." Her expression softened and she smiled at the red head.

"It's all good princess. Your my friend too. Besides, no matter what is going on, he does love you. Try to remember that, okay?" He crawled into bed, switching on reality tv. "Oh Tala. We are going to get along so well." She laughed, heading out to change. She had forgotten Kai was in the bathroom, and when he opened the door, shirtless. There was an awkward silence before he stomped off, and she rolled her eyes. Thank god this hadn't happened two years ago, or she would have probably stormed after him screaming. She was still far from mellow, but obviously Rei's influence had done some good.

She changed and went back to Tala's room, crawling into bed. Arguing with the phoenix tired her out, and she was ready to sleep. "Night Tal."

"Night Hils." He answered distractedly, focused intensely on the male and female arguing on screen. Hilary couldn't help but note the irony as she fell asleep, hoping that this would all be over tomorrow. Of course, it wasn't. Breakfast in the room was awkward, with Tala seated in between Kai and Hilary, who were pointedly ignoring each other's presence. Training went by much in the same way.

"Should I even ask?" Ian was leaning up against the wall, glancing at Tala. "I wouldn't. I have no idea anyways." Tala confessed, looking over at the two who were standing on opposite sides of the group. Once training was finished and Hilary collected the blades to look over for repairs they all headed upstairs. Kai was the first out, and Spencer, Bryan, and Ian followed awkwardly. Tala waited for Hilary, and the two made their way up in silence. Although Hilary had been angry last night, she was very quiet and upset this morning. Not normal for the girl. Kai had acted normally with everyone accept her, which to be honest was possibly even more awkward than Hilary's behavior. Then they ran into Tyson at the elevators.

"Hey Hils!" He ignored Tala's presence, smiling brightly at her. She looked up at him, and his smile faded a little. "What's wrong Hils?" He asked, taking a step towards her. He didn't come too close though, because of Tala. "Kai's mad." She responded weakly, pushing the button for the elevator. Tyson just snorted. "Kai's always mad. Look, it'll be okay Hils. Maybe he just isn't right for you." It wasn't that Tyson had anything against Kai. They were friends despite everything, but when it came to the girl they both fell in love with. Well, it was just complicated.

Hilary looked up, a little of her normal spark back in her eyes. "I want him to be though. It's just. It's just a fight. Everyone has them sometimes. Look, I'm sorry Ty, but I don't want to talk about it right now." She offered him a quick bow, heading into the elevator with Tala. Tyson remained there waiting for the next elevator. Tala still didn't say anything, as he wasn't really sure what to do. There were a lot of times where one of the guys had had issues with a girlfriend, but when you didn't give a shit about the other person in the relationship it was easier to just say they were a bitch/slut and move on. Here, where he liked both parties, it was a lot more awkward.

When they approached the room, Hilary took his wrist and stopped him. He paused, turning back to look at the shorter girl. She finally looked up, and this time she was crying. "What do I do?" She whispered, and he sighed, pulling her into his arms. "I don't know princess. If I could fix this I would, but Kai's stubborn, and we have no clue what's going on. I just can't do much. Hopefully Kai will come around and at least talk to you about it. All you can do is try." He answered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

He waited until her tears stopped, and then pushed her back lightly. "Come on, lets go inside." He took her hand, opening the door. Kai was shut up in his room like before, and Hilary took to the living room to work on the blades. "I need my parts... They're in the room." She paused, looking over at the door. Tala sighed, standing up. "I'll go get them for you." She smiled gratefully, turning on the television in the living room.

Tala approached the door and debated knocking for a second, but then decided against it. He walked in, and Kai's eyes snapped up from his book to the red head in the doorway. It disappeared quickly, but Tala could see some hope in his eyes that quickly disappeared. So he did want to work things out then. "I just came in for Hilary's parts..." He paused, looking around the room. Kai nodded and pointed at a plastic container in the corner of the room. Tala took that and one of her bags, that way she would have some clothes. "Look Kai, I don't know what's going on, and it isn't my business,, but I know you want to work it out. If you keep acting stubborn and wait too long it may be too late, so if I were you I'd suck it up and at least try to talk it out." He backed out and shut the door before the slate haired boy could yell at him.

"Here you go Hils. I got some clothes for you too." He placed the things down by her bag and then retreated to her own room. She got up, heading into the bathroom to shower and change before setting to work on the blades. She really would have to do something to thank Tala for dealing with all of this. She had just finished Bryan's blade and moved onto Tala's when a door opened. She assumed it was only Tala, and so ignored it. He would say something soon enough.

"Hilary." She was surprised by the deep voice behind her, and she nearly dropped Walborg on the floor. She fumbled, recovering the blade and setting it down softly. "Yes?" She answered him quietly, but didn't turn to face him. She could hear him move and sit on the couch behind her, but she still didn't turn. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. Again. She was also afraid of what he was going to say.

**Aw. Bad Kai! BAD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maham, the new story will be called Second Star. I haven't uploaded it yet, but I probably will soon. Anyways, sorry for slow updates. I've had school, and I've had some issues with my knee. (I fell, it was completely my fault), and then got really sick. Anyways, I haven't had much time to write, but I am trying. **

For a few minutes, there was complete silence. Finally, Kai broke it. "What were you doing with Tyson?" She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows, although he couldn't see it from behind her. "When do you mean?" She answered after a moment, her voice soft. "After our match against the Romanian team. Why did you tell him you were going to go back with him after the tournament." He asked, his voice going cold again towards the end, although she could tell he was working to keep it soft.

She sighed, and turned to face him finally. "Because I am going home with him." She held up her hand when he tried to begin speaking. "It has nothing to do with him Kai. Even if you and I decide to continue this relationship I still have a year of school left, and if I _do _decide to move to Russia with you, I would have to get my affairs in order anyways. I have to go home Kai, no matter what we decide to do." She answered, looking up at him. Honestly, she couldn't believe that _that_ was what he was angry about.

"Oh." She blinked, and then let out a small giggle. He looked over, confused as she leaned forward, slapping a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, this isn't a funny situation at all, I just don't think I've ever seen you speechless." She started laughing again, and he rolled he eyes. he stood up, and she finally stopped laughing. Hilary set the blades and parts carefully on the coffee table so that they wouldn't be stepped on.

She followed him to their room, and paused, fidgeting in the doorway. "Are we okay Kai?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He settled himself on the bed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Guess I'm not great at the boyfriend thing." She smiled and crossed to sit on the bed as well. "That's okay. Just. Tell me if you're mad about something, okay?" He nodded, and she held her arms out for a hug.

He raised an eyebrow and then smiled softly, pulling her down. "Sorry." She pushed herself back up, mock surprise on her face. "Did I just hear Kai Hiwatari apologize. Dear god, the world is ending." She joked, ducking back down. "You're an idiot." She just laughed, and settled into the bed. They laid in silence for a while, before Kai finally spoke.

"I don't really have everything ready for me in Russia yet. I was going to go and just live with the Blitzkrieg boys for a while, but I could come back to Japan. Tala was going to live with me, but I can talk to him about it. I could just leave for Russia a month or so before you and set things up. If you do want to move with me. It's a long way, and I'm probably getting ahead of myself..." It was the most Hilary had ever heard Kai say at once, and she was pretty sure he was blushing. It was definitely a day of first.

She smiled, and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I would love to move with you, and Tala. You don't have to change that plan for me, and you don't have to come back to Japan if you don't want to, but I would be happy to have you there. You can stay at my place. My sister and I have a three bedroom apartment, and she isn't there often." Hilary answered, and Kai gave another soft smile.

_'He really should smile instead of smirking more often. Not that he doesn't look good smirking.' _Hilary smiled back, and then the moment was interrupted by the door banging open. "Hey, don't worry about it Kai, I'll bring your girlfriend's stuff back into the room. Oh, no, no, don't get up, I got it. It's my pleasure." He announced sarcastically, and Kai just sighed. "No one asked you to bring it in now, you were just eavesdropping and wanted an excuse to come in here. Nosy bastard." Tala just stuck his tongue out.

"So we're all a big family again?" Hilary giggled and nodded. "Great! I'm going to bed. You guys fighting just wears me out." He sighed dramatically, waving at the two as he left. "One of these days I might strangle him." Kai growled, and Hilary rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Oh be quiet. We need to be prepared for all these tournament matches, so let's get to bed too." She pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her pants carefully.

Kai raised an eyebrow when she approached the bed. "And you complain about being cold." He mumbled sarcastically, throwing his shirt onto the chair. "Then I guess you'll have to keep me warm cranky." Her voice fell an octave as the words came out of her mouth, and Kai couldn't help the small cocky smirk that crossed his features.

"I might be able to do that." His deep voice made her grin and she crawled across the bed, slipping under the covers to straddle the dual haired male. He sat up, pulling her so that he could feel her body pressing into him as he captured her lips.

(This scene turns into quite the sex scene [it was longer than I originally intended]. So, please enjoy this piece of fanart instead : .net/550697. Haha. Just kidding, so if you want to read it you'll have to leave a review or PM with an address where I can send it to you. I can also send it through PMs, but it couldn't be posted here. Sorry to anyone who did want to read it. )

She sighed, sinking down into the pillows. "Huh." Kai raised his head slightly, keeping his arms around the small girl. "What?" He blinked down at her, and she smiled up at him. "Maybe Russia's not so bad. It's so freaking cold I'm barely sweating." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Sleep." It was a soft command, and she accepted in. She was pretty tired anyways.

She was nearly asleep when his voice cut in. '"Hilary?" She managed to raise her head slightly. "Hm?" She hummed it, and he smiled softly. _'God I love that smile.'_ She thought, and he looked her dead in the eyes. "We moved a little fast." His voice sounded a little nervous, but maybe she was just tired. "Yeah, but I think we'll be okay. Was fun too...," She managed to slur the words sleepily before cuddling into the pillows, head against his chest comfortably.

She could feel the his body shake with laughter, but she was way too tired to care, and she was asleep within minutes. He laid there, running a hand softly through her hair. '_Damn. Her hairs gotten long. I can't believe I went so long without seeing her. I can't believe she was still willing to be with me after I left the way I did.' _He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a while.

They both woke up to Tala's shocked cry. "Oh. My. God. You're both _naked!_ You so can't deny what happened her." Hilary blushed, glaring at the red head. A smile was still tugging at the corners of her mouth though. "Get the fuck out wolf, before I make sure you'll _never_ be able to play the male's part during sex again." Kai snapped, the cover's pooling around his waist as he sat up.

Tala snickered before ducking out of the room, knowing Kai was probably capable of making good on his threat. "I really am sorry he's such a moron." Hilary just shrugged it off. "I was a little amused at his reaction, honestly." She admitted. Kai was the first to stand up, closing the door before he began to change for the day.

Hilary got up as well, picking through her bags to find any work-out wear that wasn't already dirty. It took a while, but she did find a few outfits he hadn't worn yet. The old one's really needed to be sent down to be washed, and she made a mental note to do that when they came back upstairs. "Hilary." She turned to see that he had paused while pulling his shirt on, arms through the sleeves. "I wasn't wearing a condom. Shit. It's been forever since I had sex, and I didn't even think about it." He pulled his shirt the rest of the way on, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh. Wow, I can't believe I didn't stop to think about that either. I don't know. I wouldn't worry too much. I'm on birth control, and I take it regularly." she answered, running a hand through her hair. She wasn't all that worried about it at the present moment anyways. "You are?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed a little. "Well. It's not like you're the first person I've ever slept with. I like to do my best to make sure there are no accidents."

Kai nodded, standing up. "So. I'm not the first?" She nodded, pulling her own shirt on. "Does it bother you? I _know_ you're not a virgin." She grinned knowingly, and his cocky smirk returned. "Doesn't bother me at all, and you're probably right." She blew her bangs out of her face, tying most of her hair back in a ponytail. "Probably, he says." She muttered, heading out of the room.

As the two reached the living room, they could see Tala on the couch in front of Spencer, who was ignoring him, gesturing vulgarly and talking about what he'd seen this morning and what he guessed had happened. Suddenly, he was holding his head.

"What the hell did you throw at me?" Tala yelled, glaring at Kai. "It was a piece of one of Walborg's old attack rings you big baby. Now stop acting like a junior high kid and lets go change." He left the room, and Hilary waved at Spencer before leaving. Tala was still rubbing his head as he and Spencer got up to leave. "Sometime's I hate him." Tala hissed, and Spencer sighed, clapping a hand on his captain's shoulder. "You were asking for that one Tal." Tala just glared, stomping on ahead of Spencer towards the training room.

**That sex scene was the first I've ever written between Kai and Hilary. I know it doesn't show up here, but still. Anyways, sorry for the slow updates, but they will be that way for a while I imagine. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not really sure why I have no motivation to write for this story. Maybe because I'm so behind on school work... I apologize for the long waits, but I promise that I do plan to finish each and every story I begin. Unfinished works irritate me, (the ones I like anyways) so I always plan to finish mine so long as I know one person is reading. **

Hilary yawned, leaning back against the wall. Everyone else was running, but she hadn't bothered to join in today. Kai came and sat next to her when they started practice matches, since there were an uneven number of people anyways.

"You taking whoever the first winner is then?" She asked, glancing up from where she'd been counting cracks in the floor. He nodded, leaning back as well, resting his hand on his knee.

"Can I ask you something?" He opened one eye to glance at her, and she shrugged.

"So long as I don't have to promise to answer. The fact that you asked if you could ask the question in the first place makes me nervous." Hilary answered, tilting her head to the side.

"So. Who else _have _you slept with." He tried to ask it casually, and for anyone who didn't know him the question probably sounded mostly uncaring.

"I had a threesome with Enrique and Mariam." She deadpanned, and the Russian next to her lost his composure.

"W-What?" He managed to stutter out, and she couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up.

"It was a joke, sorry. Couldn't resist. Anyways, I slept with Rei." She answered, her face coloring slightly. Kai looked almost as shocked as he had to begin with.

"Uh. Rei Kon?" Kai sounded so much like Tyson in that moment Hilary couldn't help but laugh, the other four occupants of the room turning to stare for a moment before returning to their battles.

"Yes. How many other Rei's do we know?" She asked, and Kai shrugged, still looking shocked, and a little disgruntled.

"How did that even happen?" He asked, finally raising an eyebrow at her when he regained his composure completely. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when Mariah was dating Oliver?" Kai nodded absently. He did remember it vaguely, although he didn't focus all that much on the pinkette. "He and I were both visiting Mariah and the others in China, and Lee decided to throw a party. I don't drink much, and needless to say it hit me harder than I expected event though I didn't drink all that much. Rei... well, I have no idea how much he actually had to drink, but we were both trashed. Everyone else disappeared and was hooking up with someone, and it just kind of. Happened. I dunno. It was just the once, and it didn't amount to anything. Just a one time thing." Her face was bright red, and she was surprised when Kai laughed.

"Of all the things I was expecting from the innocent Hilary Tachibana, that wasn't it." He was still chuckling when she smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up! Like I'm not embarrassed enough already. At least it was Rei. The situation is embarrassing, but at least the person's not. It's why I don't drink anymore. Mariah likes to bring it up at parties though, just advanced warning." Kai was still laughing as he stood and made his way to the ring. Damn boys.

The next week passed quickly, and the Blitzkrieg Boys had little issue with any of the teams they'd faced. The Bladebreakers were officially in the finals, as everyone expected after a win against the PPB Allstars. Surprisingly though, the battle ended with two wins for Tyson's team and one loss, and it turned out Tyson was the loss. After letting himself get distracted, Max landed one well placed hit and knocked him out of the dish. It was a huge surprise for everyone watching.

"So that means tomorrow you face Rei's team." Hilary smiled, setting down Kai's blade once she had finished fixing it. Kai merely grunted in response, and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, glad we had that conversation." She muttered sarcastically, and she could hear him chuckle next to her.

"I'll beat him." Kai answered, folding his hands behind his head, and Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Well, so much for healthy competition. Boys." She teased, picking up Bryan's blade.

"He took your virginity. It'll make me feel more secure in my masculinity if I beat him." Hilary dropped the blade, turning to raise an eyebrow at him. For a moment, she thought he was serious, but the sarcastic smirk on his face clearly indicated otherwise.

"I thought you were serious for a minute! God. You're going to make fun of me for this forever, aren't you." She groaned, falling onto her side and burying her face in the sheets. Kai just reached down to ruffle her hair, still focusing on the television. She was taking the silence as a yes.

The rest of the day passed with Hilary making sure all the blades were in perfect condition and the boy's playing some stupid video game in the living area where they were all trying to shoot each other. Surprisingly, the winner of most of the matches was Spencer. Hilary only knew because she could hear the boys yelling from the bedroom. She left some Russian reality show on in the background, but she couldn't understand it, so it was almost completely on for background noise.

She finished a couple hours early, so she decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to go and watch the boys play. She was wrong, and after getting nearly hit with a controller for the second time she retreated further back to the kitchen area to get something to eat before the match.

By the time she'd finished, the boys had decided to wrap it up and give Spencer the victory so that everyone could go shower before the match. Hilary quickly claimed their shower first, and managed to get ready and take all her dirty clothes to the room of the BBA employee who would wash them all.

She returned to find Tala out of the shower, standing in only a towel and glaring at his bed. "Hey. I'm sure it's sorry for whatever it did..." Tala jumped, turning to look at her, and she laughed.

"I don't have anything to wear." He whined, crossing his arms like a child. She sighed, stepping into the room. She'd dressed simply and warmly, since it was still cold even in the stadium to her. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a simple black long sleeved shirt and a purple sweater over it.

She stepped into the room, her eyes widening. "You don't have anything to wear? Tala, there are more clothes on your floor than even I brought with me." She pointed out, lifting a shirt only to find two more underneath it.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wear _that _stuff." He pouted, looking away like a child. She stared at him for a moment before wandering around the room, picking things up.

"Here. Take these and get dressed little boy." She handed him an armful of clothes, and he stuck his tongue out, slamming the door as she left. Kai raised an eyebrow at her, one towel around his waist and another that he was using to dry his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. "Tala couldn't decide what to wear, so I picked for him. He's just acting like a child!" She spoke the last part more loudly, and grinned when Tala responded.

"I _heard_ that!" He yelled from the room, and Hilary just laughed. Kai, luckily, dressed himself, and they were finally on their way to the match. Hilary still kept towards the middle of the group. Rumors about her hadn't stopped, but both Kai and Tyson had downplayed the drama during the few interviews they had, and her actual relationship with Kai hadn't come out. For the most part, the media was more focused on other rumors, although they did still say things about her switch in teams and the reasons behind it.

Hilary sat by the side of the stage, giving a quick wave to the White Tiger team. Mariah blew her a teasing kiss, and Hilary winked at her. Rei waved, his arms around Mariah as they sat on the bench. The first match was Bryan versus Mariah, and surprisingly, Mariah pulled out a win, although her blade was more badly damaged at the end than Bryan's was. Even though Hilary hope the Blitzkrieg Boys would win, she was still happy for her best friend.

Next up was Tala and Lee, and Tala pulled out a win. The two were surprisingly cordial. Given their personalities, Hilary would have thought that the two wouldn't get along at all. Rei and Kai were up next, and this was the match everyone had bee waiting for. They walked to the side of the match to shake hands beforehand, and Kai leaned forward to whisper something. Rei looked surprised for a second, and then grinned as his eyes slid to Hilary and the two boys laughed.

Hilary groaned, burying her face in her hands. Kai just had to say something. Tala looked over, leaning forward curiously. "What happened? What'd Kai say?"

"Nothing." She managed to mumble, keeping her face buried in her hands while Jazzman started the countdown. She finally looked up, and both boys seemed focused intently on the battle now. _'As long as they aren't making fun of me...'_ She muttered, watching the battle with everyone. The crowd was more quiet than usual, and for a the first half of the match it seemed like Rei had the advantage.

He was faster, and even though he was landing hits, Kai was defending well and Rei was failing to do enough damage to really get anywhere in the match. When Kai called out Dranzer, and Rei called on Drigger, the whole tide of the battle changed. Rei was still faster, but he couldn't get away from Kai's attacks no matter how quickly he tried to move.

One quick move from Rei and Kai was nearly pushed out of the edge of the dish, but he came back and managed to knock Rei out of the dish fairly quickly after that. The two shook hands again before the team parted ways.

Since it was a semi-final match, the boys had a press conference after it, and she remained back in the waiting rooms. The press conference was supposed to be about the match, although she knew that it would dissolve into gossip. After all, that was what really sold the magazines. The last thing she wanted was to sit out there and give them a perfect opportunity to ask her those questions.

The boys returned when they were done, walking in with the White Tiger team. Mariah bounced over to her, nearly knocking Hilary off her seat. Mariah seated herself in Hilary's lap, laughing. "Youuuuu didn't tell me you started dating Kai!" She chirped, and Hilary sighed.

"Your boyfriend has a huge mouth." Hilary answered, glaring at Rei across the room. The raven haired teen held his hands up in defense, playing innocent.

"Mmm. Not as big as his-" Hilary slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Those reporters could still be listening, and even if they aren't, you're brother is in the room." Hilary sighed, rolling her eyes and moving her hand when Mariah licked her in a show of great maturity.

"Whatevs. You've experienced it, it speaks for itself. So how is Kai in bed?" She whispered, her golden eyes alight with mischievous curiosity. Hilary laughed, and leaned in so they're foreheads were touching. "I remember my first time with Rei, although the feelings are kind of hazy, but Kai is. Well, lets just say that I'm pretty sure he could give Enrique a run for his money." Mariah's mouth dropped open a little as she licked her lips.

Neither of the girls had slept with the Italian playboy, but everyone knew the rumors. There was no one who had ever denied that Enrique was _good_ at what he did. Lee grasped Mariah, pulling her up. "Kay, we're leaving now. Bye hun!" Mariah chirped, waving. Lee did not look happy, so Hilary guessed he had heard parts of their conversation.

Rei hugged her before she left, and then the Blitzkrieg Boys decided to venture back up to the rooms themselves. Everyone seemed pretty tired, and it was silent until Hilary was waking back into their bedroom, when the door was closed behind her and she was pushed lightly into the bed, lips on her neck. She laughed, spinning to face Kai and put her arms around his neck.

"Thought everyone was tired." She teased.

"Hn." His stereotypical response didn't surprise her at all, and neither did his silence as he climbed onto the bed, pulling her with him.


End file.
